Amoures Égyptiennes
by AmarillaTheOnlyOne
Summary: Iris, une créature magique aux pouvoirs fantastiques, est devenue Gardienne d'Éternel, elle doit protéger le Sphinx devenu quelqu'un de bon en gérant ses sentiments pour lui. bien sur, la guerre qu'ils croyaient tous loin n'est pas finie, un nouveau danger menace.
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord bonjour ! je m'étais plutot lancée sur des fanfic Harry Potter mais j'ai eu envie de me mettre au Fablehaven ... avec une majorité de décors et personnages de Brandon Mull même si j'y ai ajouté mon grain de sel avec ma Iris qui est un personnage que je mûrit depuis un petit moment.

**une info utile cependant :** Iris est une maéra (personnage fantastique de ... mon invention :'D, en gros elle a des ailes et elle se transforme en ce qu'elle veut) je vous entends déjà crier : ouaiiiiiis mais du coup c'est trop faciiiiiiile, elle peut faire tout c'qu'elle veuuuuuuut !  
= OUI MAIS NON ! j'ai bien prévue de lui pourrir la vie même si elle est mon perso bon je vais vou laisser lire ... en espérant que vous aimerez !

***_Je m'excuse pour la présence de fautes éventuelles d'orthographe car je n'ai pas de correcteur à part celui de word_***

Chapter 1 (oui j'ai bien écrit Chapter parce que ça en jette plus que Chapitre xD)

Iris veillait encore, il était tard mais elle ne dormait jamais beaucoup, à quoi bon puisqu'elle n'en avait pas besoin ? Non elle ne dormait pas, elle veillait au sommeil du Sphinx, celui-là même qui avait failli faire tomber la planète entière et qui avait maintenant le rôle d'Éternel. Tout le monde avait jugé bon de le laisser devenir l'une des 5 personnes qu'il fallait tuer si l'on souhaitait ouvrir Zzyxx et bien sûr qui de mieux placer pour veiller sur lui qu'une autre personne qui vivrait éternellement et qui avait tout fait pour faire tomber le Sphinx avant qu'il ne se range enfin du bon côté pour toujours ? Iris se sentait en paix avec son future, elle servait enfin à la bonne santé des réserves magiques, à la protection des artefacts et au bon comportement du plus ancien criminel du monde. Le Sphinx s'agitait dans son sommeil et murmurait doucement, Iris s'approcha pour écouter :

« La flèche… attention Iris… la flèche attention… »

Elle sourit, le Sphinx craignait pour sa vie jusque dans son sommeil, elle ne savait pas qu'il était si inquiet pour elle, lui qui l'aurai surement tuée pour accéder à son but final : ouvrir Zzyxx. Il remua encore quelques minutes puis s'apaisa et se réveilla, se tournant vers Iris qui souriait toujours il la questionna du regard

« Excuse-moi, je ne ris pas vraiment c'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu parles dans ton sommeil.

-ah oui ? Je ne savais pas non plus… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-pas grand-chose, tu me disais de faire attention à la flèche, je pense que tu t'inquiètes un peu pour mon éternité…

-je dois dire que j'ai vraiment été surpris que tu acceptes de gâcher le reste de ta longue vie pour veiller sur la mienne après tout ce que j'ai fait.

-je suis une très bonne guerrière, je peux changer de forme à volonté et je vivrais jusqu'à ce que l'on me tue, je crois que je réuni toutes les conditions pour être Gardienne de l'Éternel.

-je pense qu'il vaut mieux couper court à cette discussion avant qu'elle ne tourne en dispute, j'espère que nous pourrons passer notre futur en paix.

-je l'espère aussi. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre et s'installèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner, discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps et se mirent d'accord pour se rendre dans trois jours à Fablehaven où l'on les avait invités à passer le réveillon de Noël. Le Sphinx se leva et se mit à la fenêtre, pensif. Iris le rejoignit et s'accouda à la bordure pour regarder la ville sale qui entourait l'appartement qu'ils louaient en attendant de trouver un endroit plus accueillant et surtout proche de Fablehaven pour voir Stan, Ruth, Kendra, Seth, Warren, Dale et tous ceux qui y vivaient maintenant, de Wyrmroost qui était le sanctuaire natal d'Iris ou tout simplement près du sanctuaire Égyptien où avait vécu très longtemps le Sphinx avant que les Chevalier de l'Aube ne l'arrête même si Iris estimait beaucoup plus pratique d'être près de Fablehaven pour des raisons de sécurité et de proximité avec leurs plus proches alliés et amis. Encore un sujet de désaccord avec le Sphinx qu'il faudrait absolument régler au plus tôt.

« Iris j'ai besoin de sortir…

-où veux-tu aller ?

-loin de cette ville, j'ai envie de calme et de nature…

-c'est aussi ce que mon instinct me pousse à réclamer, il faut que nous déménagions au plus vite, notre place n'est pas ici.

-est-ce que tu aimerais passer la journée dans un endroit plus frais ? J'aimerais voir un peu de neige et de glace

-oui pourquoi pas, je connais un endroit qui conviendrait mais il y a un peu de route

-nous avons des centaines d'années devant nous, je pense qu'on peut s'en sortir pour quelques heures.

-plus que des centaines d'années j'espère.»

Iris ferma la fenêtre et prit les clefs du gros 4x4 qui leur avait été donné par l'Ordre des Conservateurs, puisqu'ils étaient un peu des sanctuaires vivants, et se tourna vers le Sphinx qui l'attendait près de la porte. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant de rire, ils commençaient à trouver vraiment comique de devoir s'attendre et se trouver toujours dans la même pièce (sauf exceptions évidentes). Elle passa la porte que lui tenait galamment le Sphinx et la ferma à clef, ils débâtirent pour savoir s'ils prendraient l'ascenseur ou les escaliers et Iris réussi encore à le convaincre de prendre les escaliers sous les ronchonnements du Sphinx (oui mais bon 5 étages … -soit déjà heureux qu'on ne les montes pas) et ils grimpèrent dans la voiture. Iris conduisait toujours très prudemment dans un parfait respect de la totalité des règles du code de la route, alors lorsque son téléphone sonna elle le confia au Sphinx qui décrocha rapidement

« Allo ? Oui… non, elle conduit… oui on a besoin d'un peu d'air frais… pas de problème je lui dirais… oui… oui… pas de problème, au revoir.

-c'était pourquoi ?

-Stan qui aimerait qu'on vienne dès demain, ils ont des problèmes pour contrôler Seth et Kendra aimerait te parler ainsi que Vanessa qui devrait t'appeler ce soir, Ruth a hâte de nous voir arriver pour le réveillon.

-ils n'ont rien trouvé à redire quand tu as décroché pour moi ?

-non je leur ai dit que tu étais en train de conduire ils ont eu l'air soulagés. »

Ils finirent la route en silence, il était près de midi lorsqu'Iris déclara qu'ils étaient arrivé, devant eux s'étalait un grand pré emplit de neige et un petit chalet. L'endroit parfait pour se reposer de la ville.

« Pourquoi on ne s'installe pas ici tout simplement ?

-parce qu'à part la nature il ne convient absolument pas à nos critères, nous sommes à plus de 18 heures de route de Fablehaven, 3 jours de Wyrmroost et plus loin encore de ta réserve en Turquie, je te promets qu'on trouvera bientôt un endroit correcte pour pouvoir enfin vivre en paix.

-en attendant on peut toujours profiter d'être ici, tu veux qu'on prenne la route à quelle heure pour être à Fablehaven demain ?

-on partira à 18 heures, en roulant toute la nuit on arrivera là-bas vers midi, est-ce que tu as une objection ?

-ça me parait bien, on roulera chacun notre tour ou tu vas encore veiller toute la nuit ?

-tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, je ne suis pas comme toi.

-d'accord mais si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à me réveiller

-compris. »

Iris ouvrit la porte du chalet et inspecta chaque pièce avant de permettre à son protégé d'entrer à son tour, ils prirent place autour de la table et mangèrent en silence, aucun n'était très bavard et le silence, ils étaient venu pour ça ! Peu de temps après ils étaient dehors et profitaient de la neige qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps, enchainant les batailles de boules de neige et la contemplation d'animaux sauvages traversant précautionneusement l'endroit enneigé. Ayant froid ils rentrèrent mettre des habits secs, Iris se remit à la fenêtre, le Sphinx avait été très amical depuis qu'elle en avait la responsabilité et même avant elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti de menace directe, Fablehaven avait été menacée mais toujours en son absence. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour d'elle

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur, tu as froid tu ne devrais pas rester à la fenêtre. »

Elle bégaya quelque chose puis hocha la tête et parti s'installer sur le canapé pour regarder la télé. Voyant qu'il hésitait Iris désigna la place à côté d'elle où il s'installa en prenant soigneusement une distance respectueuse. Iris ne regardait pas l'émission, elle la voyait, elle réfléchissait à la raison qui avait pu provoquer l'éloignement du Sphinx, il ne prenait jamais place aussi loin d'elle, d'habitude ils étaient assez proches mais pas là, là ils étaient presque chacun à un bout du canapé laissant assez de place pour au moins une personne de plus. Puis tout à coup elle comprit ! La soudaine proximité du Sphinx n'était pas due à la probabilité qu'elle ait froid, il ne craignait pas pour sa vie par simple angoisse, il ne l'avait pas éloignée de Fablehaven à chaque menace par hasard : il l'aimait ! Elle se senti rougir légèrement, il avait essayé d'être subtil et elle n'avait rien compris et maintenant il se tenait loin parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir pour le moment ! Iris se rapprocha du Sphinx et posa sa tête sur son épaule, le sentant frissonner à son contacte, il passa un bras autour des épaule de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux un instant. Elle les rouvrit en entendant son nom prononcé doucement à son oreille, elle se redressa, se frotta les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, ils étaient toujours au chalet et la nuit était tombé depuis peu.

« Il est quelle heure ?

- un peu plus de 18 heures, je ne voulais pas te réveiller trop tôt, tu veux toujours être la seule à conduire ?

-oui, je n'ai pas sommeil

-tu t'es endormie

-pour ma défense je dirais que j'étais un peu trop bien installée »

Ils rirent un moment puis Iris se leva et récupéra tout ce qui leur appartenait afin de partir, ils avaient déjà vingt minutes de retard sur le programme prévu et elle détestait être en retard. Elle ferma la porte, remit la clef à sa place et entendit le Sphinx revenir de l'autre côté du chalet où il avait été fermé la vanne d'accès au gaz, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour lui murmurer :

« On en a pas vraiment discuté

-c'est mieux comme ça non ? Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas en parler aux autres, pour l'instant ils ne sont pas capables de comprendre

-comme tu voudras »

Il s'approcha timidement de la bouche de la jeune femme, la respiration saccadée, craignant un nouvel échec mal grès le début engageant de leur relation il avait peur que ses actes passés ne la fassent fuir, elle l'avait juste autorisé à la prendre dans ses bras rien de plus, ça ne voulait peut-être rien dire, elle s'était endormie peut-être qu'elle avait juste posé sa tête sous le coup de la fatigue ou peut-être… non elle voulait que les autres ne soient pas au courant, une simple amitié ne l'aurait pas rendue timide ou soucieuse. Il fit se frôler leurs lèvres en espérant qu'elle ferait un geste positif, Iris inclina légèrement la tête le pressant dans un baisé passionné, elle n'avait jamais été très patiente. Ils restèrent enlacés à s'embrassés plusieurs minutes lorsqu'Iris se dégagea délicatement rappelant au Sphinx qu'ils avaient 18 heures de route devant eux et qu'ils étaient déjà très en retard, il monta donc de bonne grâce dans le gros 4x4 noir, non sans voler un dernier baisé à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne prenne sa place face au volant. Iris continuai à être très prudente et lorsqu'ils atteignirent une autoroute le portable sonna de nouveau, Iris le tendit à nouveau au Sphinx qui répondit encore

« Allo… oui elle conduit encore, nous avons pris la route pour Fablehaven on s'est un peu éloignés…

-passe la moi, il y a une urgence. Allo Vanessa ? Passe-moi Stan s'il te plait on a un problème…oui j'attends…Stan ? J'ai un problème je suis en voiture avec le Sphinx depuis 2 heures, nous venons d'entamer l'autoroute et c'est bien ce que je pensais, nous sommes suivis depuis une heure… non on ne s'arrête pas… oui mais… non… bien sûr, d'accord… oui je vais faire comme ça, je lui demanderais de vous rappeler si il y a du nouveau au revoir.

-on est suivis ?

-depuis une heure mais je n'étais pas sûre

-par qui ?

-je ne sais pas, mais cette personne conduit la petite voiture blanche qui est juste derrière, elle s'arrête et repart en même temps que nous, ralentit quand je ralentis et accélère quand j'accélère, de plus toutes les vitres sont tintées et cette personne porte des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau alors qu'il fait nuit.

-je n'avais rien remarqué, tu dois être plus douée pour ça que moi, ça va nous poser problème ?

-normalement non, il faut juste éviter d'amener cette personne à Fablehaven, Stan m'a demander d'essayer de la semée.

-toi ? Enfreindre le code de la route ?

-je n'ai pas toujours été aussi sage au volant tu sais, j'ai fait pas mal de misère aux forces de l'ordre mais bon, tout le monde s'assagit un jour.

-je serais assez mal placé pour essayer de te prouver le contraire. »

Éteignant ses phares Iris accéléra largement, dépassant allègrement les 250 kilomètres à l'heure, se faisant de la place parmi la circulation sans jamais être trop près d'une autre voiture et fonçant à travers la nuit. Elle arriva dans un bois tranquille annonçant leur arrivée imminente à Fablehaven alors qu'il n'était que 9 heure, elle se gara dans un recoin de sous-bois, dissimulant tant bien que mal le volumineux véhicule, l'éteignit et attendit une dizaine de minutes où rien ne se passa, elle soupira et fit redémarrer le moteur en sortant prudemment de leur cachette. Iris lança de nouveau le puissant engin sur la route étroite

« Réveilles-toi, on va arriver dans quelques minutes

-ne me dis pas que tu as foncé toute la nuit ?

-il le fallait, passe-moi mon portable s'il te plait

-je peux appeler si tu veux

-oui merci, j'ai assez enfreint la loi pour cette nuit je pense, préviens Stan que l'on arrive dans 5 ou 6 minutes »

Il composa le numéro et porta le téléphone à son oreille mais personne ne décrocha

« Ça ne répond pas

-essaye le portable de Vanessa

-…Allo Vanessa ? Oui c'est le Sphinx, est-ce que Stan est dans le coin ?... comment ça ?… d'accord préviens Ruth qu'on sera là dans quelques minutes et que nous avons semé notre poursuivant… à tout de suite.

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Seth est encore parti dans les bois, Stan est parti à sa recherche avec Hugo, Dale et Tanu, apparemment il aurait suivi des Satyres dans un mauvais coup pour trouver de l'or.

-Il ne changera donc jamais ? Je vais essayer d'en faire quelqu'un de responsable mais je ne peux absolument rien promettre …

-tu peux au moins essayer, je doute qu'il m'écoute si je lui parle, il a failli mourir à cause de moi.

-beaucoup ont failli mourir à cause de toi, moi comprise, mais même si tu t'y prenais très mal tu avais de bonnes intentions et maintenant tu es sur la bonne voie.

-merci

-voilà le chemin, nous sommes arrivés »

Elle s'engagea sur le chemin de gravier, le portail était ouvert et bientôt la grande maison s'imposa au milieu d'un impressionnant jardin fleurit aux couleurs éclatantes, voyant que personne ne les avait encore entendus Iris klaxonna 2 fois et fit gronder le moteur avant de l'éteindre et de sauter hors du véhicule. Ruth, Vanessa et Kendra arrivaient pour les accueillirent et les aidés avec les baguages, Iris eu droit à de grandes embrassades mais le Sphinx, qui avait toujours une mauvaise image, eu de froides et brèves poignées de mains gênées. Ils entrèrent en silence et montèrent dans la chambre qu'Iris et le Sphinx étaient obligés de partager, Ruth leur proposa de les laissés se reposer puisqu'ils avaient roulé toute la nuit, Iris consulta le Sphinx du regard qui refusa d'un mouvement de tête et déclina à son tour l'offre, elle souhaitait partir dans la forêt aider pour les recherches pour Seth mais ce fut Ruth qui refusa à son tour souhaitant leur offrir de quoi se restaurer. Le Sphinx accepta un jus d'orange et Iris un thé au caramel, Kendra demanda à la jeune femme de raconter ce qu'elle avait fait depuis leur séparation quelques mois auparavant, elle raconta donc leur recherche désespérée d'une habitation calme, comment ils avaient échoués dans leur vieil appartement en pleine ville, leur nouvelle vie monotone, leur escapade à la neige et la palpitante course de la nuit pour semer le poursuivant. Lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le chalet le Sphinx avait croisé son regard, les yeux brillants, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir été la seule à le remarquer, mais Vanessa était sortie un instant après pour voir si les garçons revenaient. À son tour Iris demanda à Kendra de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait et apprit que maintenant les deux adolescents prenaient des cours par correspondance, Kendra apprenait à s'occuper de la réserve avec ses grands-parents tandis que Seth s'initiait à la confection des potions avec Tanu et que Seth et ses grands-parents cherchaient quelqu'un de compétent pour l'aider dans sa formation de charmeur d'ombre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Sphinx qui s'excusa et se retira dans sa chambre, accompagné d'Iris qui était bien obligée de le suivre, il s'assit sur le lit et posa son front sur ses paumes. Elle venait de prendre place à côté de lui pour essayer de savoir ce qui le rendait si mal lorsque quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte, c'était Kendra qui désirait parler avec Iris. Elle était sortie après avoir assuré au Sphinx qu'elle resterait devant la porte.

« Que veux-tu Kendra ?

-vous parler du Sphinx

-me parler du Sphinx ? Vas-y je t'écoute

-en faite, je voudrais savoir s'il s'était excusé du mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui, Vanessa et Gavin m'ont blessée, j'avais confiance en eux et ils m'ont trahie. Sous ses ordres...

-Il le voulait oui, il s'y est préparé de nombreuses fois. Il était prêt à venir à Fablehaven pour vous faire des excuses à tous mais voilà il n'a pas pu, il a peur de votre réaction et surtout il a eu peur le jour où il a réussi à ouvrir Zzyxx et qu'il nous a vu, tous là pour essayer une dernière fois de l'arrêter, il a eu peur pour nous. Et quand Graulas est arrivé et l'a blessé pour prendre sa place au pouvoir il a vu la mort, pas seulement la sienne mais la nôtre. Mais nous nous en sommes tous sortis, la reine des fées à même retrouver son mari et à pardonner aux Astrid et ne pense pas que j'essaye de le défendre tu sais bien que j'ai moi aussi failli en mourir mais simplement il a besoin de temps, regarde votre réaction quand nous sommes descendu de voiture, ce n'est pas ça qui va lui donner du courage, mais il va le faire un jour, quand il sera prêt, il faut juste se montrer patient.

-tu parles comme lui.

-pardon ?

-tu dis qu'il faut être patient, c'est ce qu'il disait toujours aussi, tu parles comme lui, j'ai l'impression que tout recommence quand tu dis ça.

-ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes enfin en paix, pour longtemps je l'espère, j'ai seulement appris un peu et son idée sur la patience n'est pas mauvaise si elle est bien appliquée et à bon escient. »

Elles en étaient restées là, Iris s'étant retirée pour ne pas laisser le Sphinx seul trop longtemps. Les garçons étaient rentrés abattus vers 17 heures alors que la nuit tombait et tout le monde s'était réuni pour essayer de savoir si aucun d'eux n'aurait pu entendre sans le savoir d'indice sur l'endroit où Seth comptait se rendre, ce qui n'avait encore une fois abouti à rien. La rencontre des parents de Kendra et Seth avec le Sphinx s'était, elle aussi, mal passée, les poignées de mains étaient froides, aucun sourire, à peine quelques mots échangés, heureusement Ruth avait vite repris le regroupement en main et le Sphinx s'était effacé, écoutant sans parler, ne donnant son avis que s'il était absolument nécessaire ou réclamé. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Seth, tout le monde espérait qu'il avait pu rentrer au manoir ou au pire s'installer à l'étang attendant la chaleur du jour pour se montrer avec de nouveaux butins chipés à une créature furieuse qui le cherchait surement déjà. Chacun aidait comme il le pouvait pour organiser le repas du soir, ils étaient nombreux même sans Seth et la maison n'était pas très large mal grès sa hauteur, l'ambiance était tout de même chaleureuse chez les Sorenson, le mariage de Vanessa et Warren était prévu pour bientôt et le bruit courait que Tanu fréquentait quelqu'un, le Sphinx se donnait du mal pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Iris, il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire lorsqu'elle lui avait assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à être au courant de leur relation, pour eux il n'était pas un allié mais tout juste un paria à peine digne de leur présence. Kendra l'observait souvent en coin et avait aperçu ses regards mélancoliques, finalement peut-être qu'il regrettait vraiment comme le lui avait certifié Iris ? En tout cas elle ne pourrait pas le pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait à ses parents, à Vanessa, à Vincent, à Dougan, à Maddox et à tous les autres même la mort de Coulter était indirectement sa faute, voir qu'il était presque heureux et qu'il partageait ses repas la révoltait mais elle n'y pouvait rien, officiellement il était de son côté maintenant et il était forcé de l'être puisque s'il souhaitait recommencer ses méfaits il devrait tuer Iris et mourir à son tour, de plus il avait très certainement été refroidi par son grand échec face à la prison de Zzyxx. Leur regards se croisèrent, elle fronça les sourcils et se détourna, elle avait vraiment du mal à supporter sa présence maintenant.


	2. Chapter 2

voici le deuxième Chapitre de la fanfic, _**BUT ! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING** _: je le poste presque en même temps que le 1er car je les avaient déjà tous les deux, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le 3eme. j'espère vraiment que ça vous plait car moi j'y prend un très grand plaisir ! je ne posterais pas de chapitre extrêmement souvent car je n'ai pas mon pc la semaine donc je continu par écrit et je dois tout retaper après même si je pense pouvoir aller à un rythme d'environ 1 chapitre par semaine car j'ai aussi mes devoirs à côté, bref ma vie est trèèèèèèèès exaltante je le sais mais je vous laisse lire :') bonne lecture !

Chapter 2

Seth était dans sa chambre au manoir, celle ou le coffre de Patton apparaissait tous les lundis à midi, il avait été très heureux en apprenant qu'Iris viendrait plus tôt que prévu mais en se rappelant que le Sphinx serait forcément là lui aussi il était devenu furieux et surtout très triste, à cause de lui et de sa naïveté Coulter était mort, tout était sa faute même si le Sphinx était aussi en partie responsable puisque s'il n'avait pas été forcé de retirer le clou du cou du revenant Graulas ne se serait jamais intéressé à lui, il n'aurait jamais eu confiance en un démon au point de le guérir et il n'aurait donc jamais détruit la maison avec son ami dedans… Il avait besoin de temps, tout le monde avait été d'accord pour dire que Coulter aurait voulu que toutes ses possessions reviennent à Seth qui avait donc maintenant tout un attirail d'objets magiques géniaux, mais les regarder lui faisait toujours penser à Coulter, il les avaient donc rangés soigneusement le temps de faire son deuil. Même Kendra était très affectée alors qu'elle n'aimait pas la façon dont le vieil homme se comportait face aux femmes, il était tellement vieux jeu ! Seth avait entendu les autres le chercher, heureusement il avait le gant, il s'était accroupi dans un coin et personne n'avait soupçonné qu'il était sagement assis dans un coin de sa chambre, il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à voir le Sphinx mais il savait qu'il faudrait y aller à un moment ou un autre puisque le réveillon de Noël approchait, il rentrerait surement demain et puisqu'il n'avait pas été dans les bois et n'avait rien fait de mal il ne pourrait pas être grondé.

Seth entendit un bruit en bas, c'était bizarre, tout le monde devait rester chez ses grands-parents pour la nuit. Il se leva dans l'idée d'aller voir mais se ravisa : c'était surement ses parents qui revenaient chercher quelque chose ou qui venaient voir s'il était là. Une marche grinça fortement dans les escaliers, seul quelqu'un qui n'était jamais venu pouvait ignorer la « marche piégée » comme il l'appelait, elle avait grincée deux fois et il y avait des voix, apparemment deux personnes étaient entrées chez lui, deux inconnus, il se jeta sur sa porte pour la fermer à clef le plus silencieusement possible et retourna se terrer dans son coin, sans bouger, sans bruits. La poignée se baissa, quelqu'un essayait d'entrer heureusement qu'il avait pensé à fermer ! Mais un déclic sonore retenti dans la chambre, Seth se recroquevilla plus encore contre son mur en essayant de se rassurer, il était invisible et plutôt deux fois qu'une il portait le gant et son don de charmeur d'ombre lui permettait de se fondre dans l'obscurité, il observa donc patiemment la porte s'ouvrir. À sa grande surprise se fut Iris suivie du Sphinx qui entrèrent, un poids tomba sur le cœur du garçon, le Sphinx aussi était un charmeur d'ombre et Seth ignorait s'il pouvait percer ses camouflages. Iris alluma la lumière et regarda le Sphinx qui lui désigna l'endroit où le garçon était caché d'un mouvement de tête. Zut. Il avait été trouvé en quelques secondes. La jeune femme prit la parole en s'asseyant sur le lit

« Seth, on sait que tu es là, sors de ta cachette, de toute façon le Sphinx te voit

-et moi je ne veux pas le voir

-je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'il le faudra bien puisque tes grands parents nous ont invités à passer Noël avec vous.

-ce n'est pas le Sphinx qu'ils ont invité, ils n'ont invités que toi ! »

Le Sphinx était blessé de la remarque, bien sûr il s'y attendait, Seth lui en voulait vraiment et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, il aurait voulu partir et laisser Iris avec ses amis mais il ne le pouvait pas, il devrait faire face

« Écoutes Seth, il nous fait du mal à tous, à moi aussi, mais j'ai dépassé tout ça, maintenant je dois le protéger et je m'y efforce du mieux que je peux, il n'a jamais eu un mauvais fond et tu le sais, ne t'a-t-il pas bien traité le temps de ta détention ?

-Peut-être, et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il m'a capturé

-tu n'aurais pas survécu si je ne l'avais pas fait, interrompit le Sphinx, la blessure de Torina était mortelle, tu ne devrais même pas être là pour en parler

-tout le monde est inquiet et tu ne peux pas rester là indéfiniment, repris Iris, vient avec nous, Kendra est morte d'inquiétude, sans parler de Ruth, Tanu, Warren et Vanessa. Ils ont peur que tu ais fait une mauvaise rencontre ou que tu sois perdu, certains pensent que tu es parti chercher de l'or avec les satyres et d'autres que les centaures ont trouvés un moyen légal de se venger … »

Iris avait visiblement été très inquiète puisque des larmes lui venaient aux yeux et le Sphinx se mordait l'intérieure de la joue, après tout ils ne mentaient peut-être pas ? Tous les deux étaient visiblement soulagés de le retrouver en pleine forme dans sa chambre sagement enfermé et assis. Seth se leva, retira le gant et le rangea soigneusement avec le reste des affaires de Coulter et les suivit docilement hors du grand manoir où Iris les fit arrêtés

« Seth tu te souviens que je suis une créature magique à l'origine ?

-oui mais vous avez toujours refusé de nous dire quoi

-c'est normale, je doute toujours de tout le monde un certain temps, mais les temps sont beaucoup plus calmes maintenant, je peux me dévoiler sans risquer d'être capturée ou manipulée, tu aimerais rentrer assez vite ?

-bien sur pourquoi ?

-parce que je peux prendre la forme qui m'arrange, ça vous dirait de rentrer à dos de dragon ?

-évidemment ! »

Iris ferma les yeux et quelques instants plus tard à sa place se tenait un énorme dragon doré beaucoup plus grand que tous ceux que le jeune garçon avait pu voir à Wyrmroost mais elle ne diffusait pas de peur, volontairement puisque les dragons peuvent contrôler la peur qu'ils diffusent.

« Par contre vous ne pourrez pas grimper sur mon dos, mes écailles vous trancherai net, je vais vous prendre dans mes pattes, ne craignez rien »

Elle avait une voix puissante et faisait l'effet d'une flamme qui s'allume, Seth se tourna vers le Sphinx

« Elle vous a déjà fait le coup du dragon ?!

-une ou deux fois oui »

Le Sphinx avait souri, Seth était très heureux de voler avec un dragon et le sourire du Sphinx avait toujours un effet apaisant, Il était très excité, Iris avait tellement bien caché son jeu ! Mais peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit une créature magique, peut-être que c'était juste parce qu'elle protégeait un Éternel ? Le dragon referma une de ses puissantes pattes aux griffes acérées autour de la taille du garçon et une autre autour de celle du Sphinx et prit son envol. Le vent fouetta les cheveux de Seth qui cria de plaisir, Kendra allait être d'une jalousie ! Le Sphinx ferma les yeux et étendit les bras, Iris entama des loopings et des virages très serrés pour amuser ses passagers et poussa un rugissement qui avait très certainement percé jusqu'au territoire le plus reculé de Fablehaven, ses grands-parents l'avait forcément entendu non ? Bientôt ce fut la fin du jeu, le vol avait vraiment été très court entre le manoir et la maison où tout le monde l'attendait, Iris se posa lourdement sur la pelouse où tout le monde était regroupé dans l'inquiétude de voir surgir Olloch ou une autre créature très dangereuse, mais en voyant le dragon ils avaient tous imaginés le pire jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne reprenne sa forme humaine. Tanu, qui s'était mis en avant avec Warren en voyant l'énorme dragon, s'approcha suivi bientôt des autres et surtout de Kendra et ses parents qui enlaçaient Seth, il était enfin de retour et en pleine forme, puis tout le monde se tourna vers Iris

« Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ? demanda Grand-père

-Bien sûr Stan, je peux tout vous expliquer, quand je vous ai rencontré je vous ai dit que j'étais une créature magique, en fait c'est à moitié faux, je suis une humaine, mais je peux prendre la forme que je veux quand je le veux, même si j'ai quatre formes plus ancrées que les autres : le Dragon qui est la première de mes transformations, le lion, le cheval et l'aigle.

-alors pourquoi ne pas être venue à L'expédition de Wyrmroost puisque vous êtes un dragon aussi ? demanda Kendra, vous auriez pu éviter tous ces morts et nous faciliter l'accès au Temple des Dragons et à son trésor.

-justement non, je ne l'aurais pas pu, j'ai beau être une humaine je prends un peu de l'instinct des créatures en lesquelles je me transforme, j'aurais pu vous tuer tous en vous voyant approcher du Temple

-vous saviez forcément pour Gavin alors ? interrompit Grand-père

-je peux vous jurer que non, Gavin n'a jamais juger utile de se révéler sous sa vrai forme devant moi, j'étais des vôtres, j'étais plus grande et plus puissante, j'étais une menace pour lui et il le savait, je ne l'ai appris que lors du récit de Kendra à son retour, mais lui savait pour moi-même si j'ignore comment il l'a appris. »

Les regards se tournèrent brièvement vers le Sphinx puis grand-mère annonça qu'il était temps de rentrer, jusque-là ils avaient été éclairés uniquement grâce aux torches de Tanu et Vanessa ainsi qu'aux lumières de la maison et Iris se sentait faible, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait pris sa forme de dragon et elle était épuisée, il fallait qu'elle rentre, il fallait qu'elle…

Le Sphinx était assis à côté d'Iris, elle était inconsciente depuis trois jours, selon Tanu elle dormait. Ruth avait essayé plusieurs fois de le faire manger mais le Sphinx refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit, il en serait bien incapable car l'inquiétude lui nouait la gorge et faisait taire son estomac, il restait donc seul à veiller sur le sommeil de la jeune femme. Warren et Vanessa étaient venu le voir un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour lui dire qu'ils se doutaient de ses sentiments, il leur avait avoué leur relation, après tout à quoi bon s'en cacher maintenant, et ils avaient promis de ne pas en parler aux autres.


	3. Chapter 3

_**ça y est**_ **!** j'ai fini le chapter 3 juste avant de devoir aller me coucher ! je suis tellement heureuse ! bon, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plait ! moi j'y prend un plaisir fou ! n'hésitez pas à me parler pour me dire ce que je devrais améliorer ou quoi que qu'est-ce c'est toujours une joie de se connecter et de voire que des messages nous attendent ! bonne lecture ! le chapter 4 est en cour de rédaction ! 3

Chapter 3

Il faisait nuit, c'était le quatrième jour d'inconscience d'Iris et Le Sphinx n'avait toujours ni mangé ni dormi. Mais un doux gémissement l'avait tiré de sa torpeur, Iris se réveillait ! Elle se redressa dans le lit, sa tête tournant un peu et sa vue s'adaptant à l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Iris, enfin !

-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-tu étais trop fatiguée après ta transformation en dragon, tu as perdue conscience

-depuis combien de temps ?

-c'est le quatrième jour.

-tu es toujours resté là ?

-il le fallait »

Le Sphinx s'était assis sur le lit près d'elle mais il craignait qu'elle le trouve trop sûr de lui alors il se contenta de répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle posait. Iris était folle d'avoir manqué à son devoir de gardienne pendant 4 jours et elle s'en voulait après avoir appris que le Sphinx n'avait rien avalé et qu'il n'avait pas dormi pour veiller sur elle alors que normalement ç'aurait dû être l'inverse. Elle voyait bien le regard brillant qu'il posait sur elle et elle lui prit les bras pour l'attiré et l'embrassa tendrement, mêlant leur lèvres passionnément. Le Sphinx posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme qui demanda

« Tu crois qu'ils comprendraient ?

-pace qu'ils ont le choix ?

-non bien sûr, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'ils comprennent, que je n'ai pas à m'expliquer, que je n'ai pas de questions à me poser à chaque fois que je croiserai leurs regards.

-je pense qu'ils comprendront… »

Et ils s'étaient endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au matin toute la maisonnée était surexcitée, le soir même se déroulait la fête annuelle attendue par tous les enfants du monde : Noël. Iris avait attendu le réveil du Sphinx pour se lever et en arrivant dans la cuisine ils purent remarquer qu'ils étaient les premiers debout, mais après tout il n'était de 7 heures du matin. Le Sphinx préparait le petit déjeuner pendant qu'Iris regardait par la fenêtre la neige fraiche qui couvrait tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir hormis les fleurs aux couleurs radieuses que les fées entretenaient avec application en échange bien sûr de leur lait quotidien. Ils mangeaient en silence lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre signe que Stan et Ruth étaient réveillés et bientôt ils furent attablés à 4, mangeant leur pancakes au sirop et buvant leur café respectif. Quelques heures plus tard ce fut Warren et Vanessa qui les avaient rejoints et la journée avait commencé à s'organiser doucement, chacun faisant ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il ne dérangeait pas Ruth, Marla et Kendra dans la préparation du réveillon du soir. Ainsi, d'un commun accord, Iris et le Sphinx étaient parties en ville avec leur gros 4x4 pour visiter d'éventuels appartements pour s'installer plus près de Fablehaven même si Iris était convaincue que rien ne pourrais leur convenir. Le Sphinx s'était tut en entendant Iris mentionner son ancien appartement dans la ville, il avait aimé cet endroit justement parce qu'il était petit et mal situé de façon à ne pas être trouvé par d'éventuels adversaires et il était certain qu'Iris n'aimerais pas être encore plus confinée qu'elle ne l'était déjà dans leur appartement actuel. Le portable d'Iris sonna, en regardant l'appareil elle constata qu'il s'agissait de la société qu'elle avait contactée pour lui trouver un logement confortable et elle avait bien sur précisé que le prix n'était pas un problème, elle le tendit donc à son passager qui décrocha sans poser de question, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude

« Allo ? À oui ? Parfait, nous arrivons justement en ville, d'accord nous nous y rendons, au revoir

-C'était la société ?

-C'est étrange de dire la société… bref oui c'était BlueBird, ils ont trouvé je cite : « l'endroit parfait pour une vie épanouie »

-je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un appartement de centre-ville »

Le Sphinx tapota sur l'écran du GPS intégré du puissant engin et Iris fit un impressionnant demi-tour pour retourner vers Fablehaven, car c'était la direction indiquée sur l'écran. Soudain la voix féminine de la carte routière numérique demanda au conducteur de tourner à droite pour engager le 4x4 sur un chemin de gravillons blancs, ils passèrent devant un grand portail en inox chromé où se reflétait le soleil et au bout du chemin se trouvait une petite maison de style victorien avec grand un jardin de fleurs sauvages où se trouvaient des statues d'animaux tel que des chiens jouant ou des chats assis se léchant la patte. Un agent immobilier en costume noir et gris les attendaient devant la porte, ils sautèrent donc au bas du véhicule et partirent à sa rencontre, offrant une poignée de main énergique de près son physique était plutôt avantageux. Il fit visiter chacune des pièces minutieusement et expliqua que l'ancien propriétaire souhaitait s'en débarrasser au plus vite car il partait vivre à l'étranger, Iris demanda à consulter le Sphinx un instant

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est plus ou moins ce que nous cherchons, de l'espace de la fraicheur et nous sommes à une dizaine de minutes de Fablehaven

-Moui, Iris écoutes, cette maison me fait une impression étrange, je ne me sens pas en sécurité ici, il se passe quelque chose de louche

-c'est surtout une aubaine que tu refuses de saisir, on n'aura pas d'autres offres comme celle-là, le propriétaire à juste hâte de vendre pour pouvoir partir

-bon, je te fais confiance, c'est toi la gardienne. »

Elle l'avait regardé comme pour dire ''tu es sûr ? '' Et ''tu exagères !'' Et était partie rejoindre l'agent immobilier pour lui dire qu'ils acceptaient l'offre. Ils étaient partis à l'agence pour régler les détails et les papiers et Iris avait tiré la somme d'argent demandée sur son compte approvisionné par les Chevaliers de l'Aube. Tout le monde les avait regardés avec des yeux ronds en voyant la valise de billets que ramenaient des deux compères mais aucune question n'avait été posée sur sa provenance car pour eux l'important était d'être payé. Les clefs avaient été remises rapidement et Iris et le Sphinx étaient retournés à ce qui était maintenant leur maison. Il n'était que 9 heure et Iris se sentait pleine d'énergie elle entreprit donc de refaire un tour complet de l'endroit et d'établir les modifications à apporter pour rendre la maison beaucoup plus confortable mais le Sphinx la suivait sans l'écouter, il était mal à l'aise, cet endroit lui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, il avait un très mauvais pré-sentiment. Comme si tout à coup n'importe quoi pouvais arriver comme si… « BAISSES TOI ! » avait hurlé la voix d'Iris, heureusement il avait appris à obéir à un ordre direct venant de sa gardienne sans poser de questions car une flèche emplumée passa juste au-dessus de lui lorsqu'il se jeta au sol, évitant de peu le projectile il eut juste le temps de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une flèche à plumes de phœnix et qu'elle venait… de la maison ! La flèche venait de la maison ! Le Sphinx savait bien qu'il y avait un problème avec cette baraque ! Heureusement qu'Iris avait eu le temps de le faire réagir sinon ils seraient morts tous les deux, mais il ne fallait pas sous-estimer leurs adversaires, ils pouvaient très bien avoir d'autres flèches en réserve, lui-même avait toujours exigé que ses assassins en aient un bon nombre lorsqu'ils étaient partis à la chasse aux Éternels mais il se trouvait que lui avait une bonne raison de vouloir tuer les Éternels : Ils étaient le dernier obstacle à franchir pour ouvrir Zzyxx, alors qu'Agad ne les avaient pas alertés au sujet d'un vol d'artéfacts. Iris avait foncé à l'intérieure pour trouver celui ou celle qui avait décocher le projectile mais elle ne trouva personne, en revanche le Sphinx avait vu passer une voiture blanche aux vitres fortement tintées passer devant la grille après son sauvetage in-extremis et il s'était tout de suite mis dans une situation de défense où tout ce qui bougeait devenait un ennemis mortel à éliminer sur le champs. La jeune femme ressortie de la maison l'air soupçonneux et le Sphinx s'empressa de lui dire qu'il avait reconnu le véhicule blanc qui les avaient suivi sur l'autoroute, Iris le fit grimper dans le 4x4 et décrochât son téléphone en composant directement le numéro de Stan

« Allo Stan ? On a un problème : Ils nous ont retrouvé… »


	4. Chapter 4

Bon oui ok... j'avoue j'ai été longue... comment ça très longue ? ah oui peut-être. bon j'ai quelques chapter en plus je les tapes au plus vite pour vous les donner ! merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire ! 3 je vous aime mes lecteurs 3 laissez un commentaire ça fais toujours plaisir ^^ bonne lecture ! 3

Chapter 4

Stan avait demandé à Iris de rentrer directement à Fablehaven le plus vite possible et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait, dépassant de nouveau de loin le kilométrage autorisé pour mettre le Sphinx à l'abri. Il n'avait rien dit de tout le, court, voyage, restant choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer, quelqu'un avait tenté de le tuer alors même que les artéfacts étaient censés être en sécurité. Tout le monde avait été réuni dans le bureau de Stan, qu'il réservait aux urgences et aux conversations privées, afin d'établir un plan de protection mais Iris avait insisté sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'on lui avait demandé lorsqu'elle s'était engagée à veiller sur lui et lui avait donc demandé à ce qu'ils continuent à vivre comme si de rien n'était même s'ils devaient rester vigilants. Ils avaient passé la fin de l'après-midi à aider Ruth, Marla et Kendra à préparer l'endroit pour Noël et très vite un sapin énorme apporté de la forêt par Hugo avait été placé près de la cheminée et décoré grâce aux talents magiques de quelques fées volontaires qui y avaient suspendu des boules de cristal et des guirlandes de plumes multicolores. La joie avait remplacé l'inquiétude et le tueur en cavale était plus ou moins sorti des esprits. Avec la nuit étaient arrivés les invités : Maddox, Newel & Doren ainsi que les grands-parents maternels de Seth et Kendra invités pour l'occasion, ils étaient donc 16 en tout à participer à la fête. Le repas préparé par Ruth et Vanessa était délicieux avec son foie gras, sa dinde fourrée et ses bûches réalisées par les Brownies qui avaient étés dévorées en quelques minutes. Minuit sonna à l'horloge du salon, c'était l'heure de l'échange des cadeaux, Stan et Ruth s'occupèrent de la distribution. La seule magie qu'aucun sorcier ne pouvait reproduire était bien celle du déballage des cadeaux de Noël, ainsi ce soir les présents étaient très divers, des pulls, des bijoux, des objets magiques, des plantes pour potions et autres objets. Heureusement tout s'était bien passé et la surprise du Sphinx avait plu à tout le monde car un petit chat blanc avec un nœud rouge se trouvait maintenant lové sur un tapis, regardant les deux Satyres qui jouaient avec la console que Seth avait eu par ses parents. Lorsqu'Iris avait demandé d'où venait le chaton, le Sphinx avait cligné de l'œil mystérieusement en chuchotant qu'il lui expliquerait tout plus tard. Sur les coups de 4 heures du matin tout le monde était résolu de partir se coucher, les invités rentrants chez eux, Iris et le Sphinx avaient rejoints leur chambre en baillant mais ils prirent quand même quelques instants pour discuter :

« Alors, dis-moi tout, il vient d'où ce chat ?

-De la caisse de transport qui se trouve sous le lit

-Quoi ? Tu l'as depuis le début ?

-Eh oui ! En réalité il a toujours été dans le coffre depuis que l'on a fait un tour à ce chalet, j'ai profité de ta sieste pour le nourrir.

-Je te rappel quand même que tu ne dois rien me cacher !

-C'était un chaton !

-Ç'aurait pu être n'importe quoi d'autre ! »

Iris s'était sentie vexée de ne pas être au courant pour cette surprise mais surtout elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué la présence d'un petit animal qui n'avait même pas essayé de se cacher, un ennemi aurait pris encore plus de précautions ! La maison s'était endormie depuis longtemps mais Iris se morfondait toujours, assise dans le fauteuil. Tout était beaucoup trop silencieux à son goût la nuit, comme si des millions de pieds touchaient le sol en même temps sans faire de bruit ou qu'une paire d'yeux observait chaque mouvement, cachée dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Elle se leva dans l'idée d'aller se rafraichir dans la salle de bain mais un bruit inhabituel la figea, il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Non. C'était impossible. Stan avait le registre et il n'avait pas mentionné sa disparition. Et puis il y avait bien une explication : Bulle, le chaton blanc. Iris ouvrit la porte en silence pour ne pas réveiller le Sphinx et s'engagea sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain où elle boucha le lavabo et y plongea la tête, en se redressant elle vit dans le miroir une ombre sombre qui se faufilait derrière elle. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle se retourna prête à se battre mais son ''agresseur'' n'était pas là. Personne. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal, elle l'avait surement imaginé à cause des évènements récents et de la fatigue, d'ailleurs il était étrange qu'elle se sente si fatiguée, elle n'avait pas fait de magie et avait dormi 4 jours. Il fallait qu'elle retourne dans la chambre pour veiller sur son protégé, cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'elle était là à réfléchir et elle n'aimait pas laisser le Sphinx seul quand elle pouvait l'éviter. Lorsqu'Iris ouvrit la porte de la chambre elle comprit pourquoi elle avait vu passer cette ombre, elle était là, un poignard à la main, luttant avec le Sphinx qui perdait l'avantage. La jeune femme était figée devant ce spectacle, le combat était serré entre les deux hommes, on pouvait seulement entendre leur respiration saccadée et difficile à cause de l'effort mais soudain le Sphinx lâcha l'arme, épuisé et son adversaire s'enfuit en courant, bousculant Iris qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à bouger, figée d'horreur. Heureusement le poignard n'était apparemment pas fait de la bonne matière et ne semblait pas avoir touché d'organes importants, Iris reprit ses esprits et couru à la chambre de Tanu pour qu'il apporte les soins nécessaires puis à celle de Stan et Ruth pour les prévenir de l'incident qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ils étaient de nouveaux réunis dans le bureau, sauf Seth, Kendra et leurs parents qu'il avait été inutile de réveiller, et Stan avait annoncé le verdict : le registre était à sa place et rien n'y avait été ajouté, on pouvait donc repousser l'idée d'une aide de l'intérieur et le fait que l'un de ceux qui étaient présents ait pu attenter à la vie d'un Éternel avait été écarté aussi car peu probable. Tanu les avaient rejoints au bout d'une heure et demi de soins en annonçant que le Sphinx avait besoin de repos mais qu'il allait s'en sortir sans problème, sa gardienne avait été soulagée de l'apprendre et elle s'était dépêchée de retourner près de lui. Elle avait frappé à la porte et était entrée après l'approbation du blessé, en entrant Iris fut submergée par une odeur de plantes et de fruits qu'elle associa aux potions de l'alchimiste qui venait de sortir. La jeune femme prit place sur le fauteuil et baissa la tête pour parler :

« Je suis désolée

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, il me semble que ce n'est pas toi qui tenais cette arme.

-Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser seul, je l'avais vu dans le miroir mais je me suis convaincue que je l'avais imaginé et je ne t'ai pas aidé quand je suis arrivée, j'ai eu tords et plutôt 3 fois qu'une.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'es pas infaillible, il faut du temps pour savoir ce que tu peux faire ou non quand tu protèges quelqu'un.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir ta patience légendaire. »

Iris s'était levée, ayant le besoin urgent de quitter la pièce pour oublier sa culpabilité, le Sphinx, voulant la retenir, s'était redressé, dénudant son torse bandé où saillaient ses muscles tétanisés par l'effort qu'ils avaient produits pour tenter de résister à l'assaillant. Elle s'arrêta en entendant le gémissement de douleur qui avait suivi le redressement du blessé et s'était retourné pour en comprendre l'origine. Répondant à ses supplications, Iris promis au Sphinx de rester avec lui tant qu'elle le pourrait et l'aida à se recoucher correctement.

« Je ne pensais pas que l'on aurait des ennuis si tôt, se plaignit-il

-J'avais espéré que tu serais le dernier à poser problème mais je me demande pourquoi ce ''pseudo-assassin'' n'a pas pris une arme capable de faire ce qu'il semblait vouloir faire ?

-C'est peut-être un novice inexpérimenté ou quelqu'un de trop pressé.

-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir l'éternité devant lui. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent d'un rire silencieux et douloureux dans le cas du Sphinx, ils aimaient vraiment l'idée de pouvoir vivre plus longtemps que la plupart des autres personnes sur la planète. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer Warren, Kendra et Seth. Les 3 nouveaux arrivants se firent faire un récit de premier choix de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la nuit et Dale arriva juste à la fin pour leur annoncer que Stan avait eu une idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire sans prendre de risque pour savoir qui avait réussi à entrer et sortir de la maison sans se faire remarquer. Ils partiraient dès que tout le monde serait prêt.


	5. Chapter 5

voici le chapter 5 qui daigne pointer le bout de la majuscule ^^ chapter 6 en rédaction ! bonne lecture ^^

Chapter 5

Il faisait frais mais le soleil empêchait la journée d'être glaciale, l'équipe avait été constituée de 4 personnes pour éviter d'être en trop grand nombre et de laisser le Sphinx seul, il y avait donc Warren, Stan, Kendra et Ruth. Ils n'avaient rien emporté sachant que personne ne pouvait savoir ce dont ils auraient besoin car le prix pour consulter la pierre de voyance de Néro n'était pas fixe, il le choisissait selon ce qui lui était demandé et Kendra la suspectait aussi de faire le prix selon son humeur. Ils approchaient du pont qui signalait leur arrivée à la grotte du troll qui se situait dans l'une des parois du ravin qu'il enjambait. Kendra se rappelait du moment, plus tôt ce matin là, où son grand-père paternel, Stan, était venu lui demander si elle souhaitait se joindre à eux et où elle avait accepté, elle se rappelait aussi de celui, plus étrange, où l'on avait dit à Seth qu'il ne viendrait pas et qu'il n'avait pas bronché. Kendra avait eu beau lui demander encore et encore ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si indifférent, il se contentait toujours de dire « il y a cette promesse », elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas prévu de marchander avec les satyres ou de faire une escapade dans la forêt pendant leur absence, ils avaient déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça. Comme lors de sa première venue, Kendra trouva la descente plus simple que ce dont elle avait l'air, elle était descendue à son rythme, cherchant de bonnes prises, aidée par la voix rassurante de Warren qui avait toujours les bons conseils pour qu'elle se sente en confiance. Mais une fois devant la grotte de Néro un problème se posa, il n'y avait plus ni échelle, ni pieux gradés, ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse leur permettre de monter à la rencontre du troll. Warren s'approcha de la paroi, mais de ce côté elle était lisse et uniforme mis à part le trou qui servait d'entrer à l'habitation de la créature.

« C'est plat, je crois qu'on est bloqués.

-rentrons chercher de quoi escalader ? Proposa l'adolescente

-c'est inutile, vraiment, on dirait que quelqu'un s'est amusé à le polir ! Je vois même mon reflet ici ! Je ne suis pas trop mal comme ça non ? »

Ils avaient arrêté de parler pour observer un amas de buissons qui bougeaient étrangement et d'où émergèrent deux satyres bien connus : Newel et Doren. Les deux compères gambadaient dans leur direction :

« Salut les gas, dit Newel

-et les filles, rattrapa Doren

-Si vous cherchez Néro vous arrivez un peu tard, reprit le premier

-qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Stan

-qu'il est parti il y a un instant chercher le remboursement d'une dette, répondirent en cœur les hommes-boucs, il va falloir patienter. »

Les 4 compagnons échangèrent un regard, soupirèrent et s'installèrent dans l'herbe pour attendre le retour du troll parti chercher son dû chez un mauvais payeur.

Seth était assis au sol, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés : il attendait le signal. Il se trouvait au milieu de la chambre d'Iris et du Sphinx qui l'entrainait à utiliser ses dons de Charmeur d'Ombre, pour le moment il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas progressé, ils avaient juste étudié la théorie mais maintenant il faisait son premier exercice, il était censé attendre le signal, un claquement de doigts, et faire descendre progressivement la température de la pièce. Iris assistait à l'entrainement, confortablement installée dans son fauteuil, voir Seth rester sérieux et se donner à fond pour quelque chose qu'il aurait plutôt tendance à qualifier de ''fun'' ou de ''mortel'' était assez drôle, il avait été fasciné lorsque le Sphinx lui avait fait une démonstration des pouvoirs que pouvaient posséder les Charmeurs d'Ombres. Pour le moment il ne se passait rien mais les deux adultes sentaient des perturbations dans le climat de la pièce, il avait du talent, il fallait juste qu'il réussisse à l'exploiter. Le Sphinx claqua des doigts, Seth fronça les sourcils, il avait oublié sur quoi il devait se concentrer et Iris ne sentait plus les perturbations, le jeune avait échoué mais il s'en sortait bien.

« J'ai oublié, se lamenta Seth, je ne sais plus sur quoi je dois me concentrer.

-Tu te concentre trop sur le signal, je pense que tu as mal compris ce que je t'ai dit, tu ne dois pas attendre pour prendre le contrôle de la température, tu dois juste attendre pour la baissée. »

Le Sphinx donnait de bons conseils et Iris était presque sûre qu'il pourrait devenir le ''professeur'' de Seth. Ils avaient fait recommencer l'exercice à Seth huit fois avant de noter une réelle amélioration, il réussissait à faire régner dans la pièce un froid prenant qui annonçait la réussite de l'entrainement. Le Sphinx avait conseillé au garçon de continuer à s'entrainer seul pour cet exercice et ils avaient commencé à voir la théorie pour crocheter les serrures rien que par la force de sa penser, non sans lui rappeler qu'il ne devait jamais s'en servir pour de mauvaises raisons.

Kendra en avait marre d'attendre ce troll, elle tournait en rond depuis des heures, ses grands-parents discutaient d'un plan de secours pour trouver qui avait pu s'introduire chez eux et Warren regardait les deux satyres qui jouaient à se battre. Le soleil était haut, il ne devait pas être loin de midi, les estomacs commençaient à se manifester à cause de l'horaire matinal de leur petit-déjeuner et le sommeil n'arrangeait pas la situation. Il y eu un grand bruit, comme lorsqu'Hugo marchait, mais c'était plus souple, plus… reptilien. Néro revenait enfin, Kendra rejoignit Warren et ses grands-parents, les satyres étaient partis, certainement de peur qu'on leur demande de l'aide ou du travail. Lorsqu'il les vit, le troll s'arrêta, que faisaient ces humains ici ? Il prit le parti de les ignorer et grimpa dans sa caverne, un lourd sac attaché à sa queue, appliquant ses paumes écailleuses contre la paroi lisse. Grand-père Sorenson attendit quelques minutes avant de se manifester :

« Néro, nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec vous.

-Il faudra monter, je ne commerce pas en dehors de ma grotte !

-C'est votre droit, mais il nous faudrait une échelle pour grimper jusqu'à vous

-Je m'en suis débarrassé, débrouillez-vous ou partez !

-Nous n'y perdrions que notre temps à l'inverse de vous. »

Dès que Stan eut prononcé cette phrase, une échelle de corde se déroula depuis l'entrée de la grotte jusqu'au sol, Néro avait apparemment été intéressé par le possible gain à venir, d'autant que le Gardien était reconnu pour ses justes récompenses. Ils grimpèrent, non sans efforts, à l'échelle de fortune qui semblait être sérieusement attaquée parles années. Dans la grotte régnait une odeur de renfermé, de moisissure et de vieux serpent, Kendra ne semblait pas être la seule à s'en trouver indisposée car les autres fronçaient les sourcils, l'endroit avait changé radicalement, des cadavres d'animaux couvraient le sol et la masse de richesses et de trésors qu'il gardait jalousement avait considérablement diminuée. Le troll avait dû voir leurs regards incrédules car il leur lança « c'est pour ça que je pars chercher moi-même ce que l'on me doit, j'ai été dépouillé lorsque les centaures ont pris le contrôle de la réserve, je me méfie de tout le monde, je ne peux plus me permettre de marchander avec les mauvais payeurs. C'est pour ça que j'ai retiré l'échelle et les poteaux, je choisi qui monte ou qui reste dehors. » Il ne semblait pas attendre de commentaire ou de réponse car il se tourna pour continuer à ranger ce qu'il venait de ramener sans plus se soucier de leur présence. Lorsque Ruth avait demandé s'il avait toujours sa pierre de voyance il l'avait fixée un instant avant de dire « non, volée aussi » et avait continué son rangement. Stan consulta Ruth et Warren un instant, laissant Kendra à ses réflexions, puis avait proposé un marché à Néro : s'ils retrouvaient sa pierre de voyance le troll leur permettrait de la consulter une fois pour les remercier, il avait réfléchis avant d'accepter et avait lui-même précisé qu'il la sentait toujours dans la réserve, certainement sur le territoire centaure. Stan et Ruth échangèrent un regard sombre, les centaures leur en voulaient d'avoir repris Fablehaven et ils leurs en voulaient encore plus d'avoir réduit leur territoire, retrouver la pierre ne s'annonçait pas chose aisée.


	6. Chapter 6

ça y est, le chapter est là =), je ne pense pas nécessaire de rappeler que dès que j'en publie un c'est que le suivant est en cour d'écriture ? bien , parfait =), bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la chapter 7 ^^

Chapter 6

Lorsque Kendra avait cherché son frère en revenant et qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé elle avait vraiment cru qu'il était retourné dans la forêt mais elle l'avait finalement trouvé avec Iris et le Sphinx, en train de rire aux éclats sur des anecdotes qu'ils se racontaient à tour de rôles. Elle s'était jointe à la conversation pour oublier un peu les déceptions et mauvaises nouvelles de la journée, mettant de côté son antipathie pour l'homme qui avait failli la tuée quelques mois plus tôt. Iris demanda aux deux adolescents de rester avec le Sphinx le temps qu'elle aille parler avec leurs grands-parents avant de rejoindre les gardiens dans la cuisine :

« Il parait que vous devez aller voir les centaures ? S'enquit-elle en s'asseyant

-Malheureusement oui, ils ont dérobé la pierre de voyance de Néro, répondit Stan, et nous en avons besoin pour savoir qui peut vouloir tuer un Éternel sans avoir au préalable trouvé les 5 artéfacts.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien avoir poussé les centaures à prendre un objet magique dont ils ne savent pas se servir ?

-La convoitise, l'appât du gain, la vengeance, tout peut motiver un centaure si ça peut lui apporter quelque chose sans qu'on le lui demande ou qu'il se soit senti obligé par une force extérieur quelconque de le prendre.

-Vous savez quand et avec qui vous irez ?

-Nous y avons réfléchis et je pense qu'une délégation de quelques personnes triées sur le volet ferait l'affaire, il y aurait : Moi, Ruth, Seth, Vanessa, toi avec le Sphinx et bien sûr Hugo pour nous transporter.

-Uniquement… uniquement les 6 personnes qui ont énervés les centaures, les 6 personnes restantes n'ont jamais eu d'ennuis particuliers avec eux. Vous êtes sûr que le Sphinx pourra venir ?

-Tanu pense que oui, nous comptions sur ta venue pour le lui demander. »

La jeune femme s'était donc levée et avait rejoint les autres dans sa chambre, réclamant un entretien privé avec le blessé. Seth et Kendra étaient sorti, feignant de remonter au grenier mais ils restèrent derrière la porte pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Abandonnant son habituel fauteuil de maintien de distance respectueuse, Iris s'assit à côté du Sphinx et posa la main sur le bandage de son torse toujours dénudé, baissant la voix pour lui parler

« Ils ont constitué l'équipe qui doit aller rencontrer les centaures…

-Alors qui sont les heureux élus ?

-Stan, Ruth, Vanessa, Seth et nous deux. Ils m'ont demandé de voir si tu te sentais capable d'y aller.

-Je pense que oui, les potions de Tanugatoa sont remarquables ! »

Elle le regarda suspicieusement et posa un baisé sur ses lèvres avant de s'allonger à côté de lui en fixant le plafond. Ils partiraient surement après le repas, d'ailleurs une exquise odeur de saumon commençait à se faire sentir. Il fallait qu'elle se lève pour aider le Sphinx à faire de même afin de pouvoir être convainquant et présentable lorsqu'il dirait qu'il se sent prêt à les accompagner. Iris avait mis un moment à se convaincre de se lever et le Sphinx s'était levé lui aussi mais avec lenteur et précautions, apparemment il était capable de se déplacer sans trop de problèmes, il devait pouvoir les accompagner. Stan était réticent face à l'équilibre précaire de l'Éternel mais il avait respecté le choix qu'il avait fait. Sur les coups de 14 heures tous les participants étaient dans la charrette dont Hugo prit le contrôle pour les mener au territoire centaure. La forêt était calme, comme si chaque feuille d'arbre, chaque brin d'herbe, retenait son souffle. Seth reconnaissait l'endroit pour y être déjà venu chercher une relique mais Hugo avait cette fois réussit à pénétrer beaucoup plus loin que d'habitude, dépassant le marécage et le Dolmen où son grand-père s'était entretenu avec le chef des centaures et s'arrêtant près de la colline où se cachait l'entrée du labyrinthe qui menait à l'âme de Grunhold. Le golem ne pouvait plus avancer alors Stan lui demanda de s'arrêter et fit descendre tous les passagers de la charrette, les engageants sur un chemin de terre qui les conduisit à une plaine herbeuse où quelques centaures travaillaient à cueillir des fruits ou à puiser de l'eau en silence. Les deux gardiens s'avancèrent et réclamèrent une audience du chef, cinq centaures vinrent à leur rencontre, le visage dur et les entrainèrent un peu plus loin, là où on ne les entendrait plus :

« Partez humains, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus et nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous recevoir, l'hiver s'annonce enfin et nous devons nous préparer à le subir, dit le plus grand des 5 de sa voix grave et profonde.

-je suis ici dans mon droit, répondit calmement Stan, je viens poser une requête en l'occasion de mon jour d'autorisation de visite.

-Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire mais rien ne peut être promis. »

Ils étaient partis, les laissant attendre de nouveau. Après quelques heures d'attente le vieux centaure au poil gris clair s'avança au petit trot, l'air sévère et les entraina en silence vers un dolmen plus bas et plus récent que celui que connaissait Stan.

« Vous osez vous présenter humains ?

-Nous avons une requête, il est important que nous parlions, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour éviter les conflits, lui répondit Stan

-Nous avons décidé de ne plus traiter avec les humains, mais votre requête nous intéresse, vous pouvez peut-être éveiller notre pitié

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre pitié, il s'agit d'un juste retour des choses à leur propriétaire. Nous venons chercher la pierre de voyance de Néro.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, le troll vous a dit que nous l'avions volée, en réalité il s'agissait d'un tribut afin qu'il ait l'autorisation de continuer à occuper son territoire.

-Aucune créature ici n'est soumise à ce genre de tribut !

-Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, partez en paix.

-Nous reviendrons, vous savez que nous reviendrons.

-Assez ! Cria le grand centaure en se cabrant, nous avons toléré votre présence à tous car il est de notre devoir de le faire une fois par an mais ne nous poussez pas à bout ou il y aura des représailles ! »

Il était parti au galop, laissant aux 6 compères le soin de retrouver le chemin de la sortie. À la frontière du territoire centaure Stan fit arrêter le groupe et leur parla rapidement à voix basse : il avait un plan.


End file.
